1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to communication systems and more particularly to providing event driven browser launch.
2. Description of Related Art
Detailed information regarding people is important in many situations. When a person calls into a call center, for example, information for the person may be helpful to an agent when addressing one or more concerns of the person. In some prior art systems, a customer relationship management (CRM) system may be accessed in order to obtain the person's information. However, often time the CRM system is not fully integrated with communication means. For example, an agent may have to manually access the CRM system and provide variables into various fields to access data. This may need to be performed while placing the person on hold.
Disadvantageously, these prior art systems are inconvenient and prone to errors. For example, if the agent enters a wrong variable (e.g., mistypes the persons name), incorrect or no data may be retrieved. Furthermore, there is a delay as manual entry is required. A further disadvantage is that these prior art systems may not allow for integration of external data searches or use of other internal data sources.